


Leave

by Gallavich1012 (orphan_account)



Series: Moreid Oneshots [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Love, M/M, Sad and Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:40:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26204320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Gallavich1012
Summary: Following the episodeMemoriamSpencer invites his dad out for dinner but he turns down the offer. After Reid accuses him of being part of Riley Jenkins’ murder William is cold and rude towards him despite Soencer trying to make amends.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Series: Moreid Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925482
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Leave

**Author's Note:**

> Follows S4E7, except Spencer and his father don’t make up.
> 
> Most of this dialogue is base on the Fresh Prince of Bel Air scene where Will’s dad leaves him again. S4E24 _Papa’s Got A Brand New Excuse_

“Hey, would you want to come get dinner?” Spencer asked, shoving his hands in his pockets nervously. 

“No. I’m sorry, Spencer. I have to leave now, goodbye,” Spencer tensed up at William Reid’s words. They had figured out the Riley Jenkins case that had been plaguing him, Spencer had apologized to his father for believing his involvement but the man had been cold towards him since. Making quiet remarks and glaring looks. 

Derek watched his boyfriend's shoulders tense and it broke his heart. The whole case was a mess, finding out Riley was killed by a pedophile, Mr. Jenkins killed the pedophile and Spencer’s parents knowing, the secret being part of the reason William eventually left his family. Spencer was sincere in his apology but his father was still cold and dismissive towards him. 

“If you wanna leave then go ahead and fucking leave. I’m not gonna stop you,” Spencer shook his head, Derek straightened up next to Rossi, ready to step in if he needed to, it wasn’t often Spencer spoke with such anger. 

“I mean at least you’re saying goodby this time,” Spencer scoffed, going to turn away. 

“That’s all you have to say?” William asked, crossing his arms, a guilty expression on his face. 

“Yeah. Yeah, that's all I have to say. What do you want me to do? Cry and scream? Beg you to stay? I can’t do that. If I cried every time someone left me I’d never stop crying,” Spencer nearly shouted, and despite his words he was very close to crying. Derek could see the tears shining in his eyes and it made him want to punch William in the face. 

“Spencer-“ 

“No, you know what you don’t have to say anything. It’s not like I’m still five years old staying up late at night asking mom ‘when’s daddy coming home’. Honestly who needs you. I learned to do so many things without you. I got through high school, college, my first date without you. I learned to drive and shave, I had over twenty great birthdays without and you didn’t even send me a damn card. I graduated. Got three PhD’s, made a name for myself in the FBI, have an amazing relationship with a man that loves me. I didn’t need you then and I don’t need you now. So, yeah, that’s all I gotta say. Go. I can't beg anyone else to say and I’m not gonna beg you to stay,” A single tear had fallen down Spencer’s cheek as he spoke, the words tearing into William and he had the audacity to look shocked. Spencer turned away again, this time not looking back even when William called his name. 

“Spence,” Derek called as he walked out of the police department. He heard the quiet calls and followed them around to the side alley of the building. Spencer stood there, tears falling down his cheeks and arms wrapped protectively around himself to shield himself from the chilly wind. 

“Oh, baby boy,” Derek breathed walking over to his boyfriend. 

“Baby?” Derek reached out resting his hand on Spencer’s waist. 

“No, you know what, Derek? I did everything without him. I took care of my mother. I went to college. I became an FBI agent. I found you. I did all of that without him. And we’re gonna get married and have kids and I’ll be a better father than he ever was. And I sure as hell don’t need him for that cause there’s not a damn thing he could teach me about loving my own kids, to hell with him,” Spencer cried the tears still streaking down his cheeks, dripping off his chin onto Derek’s jacket sleeve. 

“Why didn’t he want me?” Derek’s heart shattered when Spencer looked up at him, he looked and sounded so broken. He pulled a hand up to caress Spencer’s face then kissed him softly. It was the only thing he felt could comfort the man, no words he had would do anything so he just held Spencer, pulled away from the kiss and tucking him tight against his chest as he cried. 

“I don’t know, baby. But I’m right here. I’m right here and I’ll always want you,” Derek promised, kissing Spencer’s hair gently.


End file.
